


Love Potion

by TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, broom closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld/pseuds/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld
Summary: Draco puts something in Harry's drink at breakfast, and Harry suspects it might be a love potion, so he confronts Draco about it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Love Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely inspired by the scene where Harry pretends to give Ron liquid luck. It's my first Drarry work and it's a little rough, but I hope you like it! :)

Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, their mouths already watering over the smell of freshly cooked bacon. They sat opposite each other near the plates of food that appeared to be the biggest. Just as Harry was about to dig into his breakfast, he saw an angry expression cross over Ron’s face. Harry turned around to see what was bothering him, and ended up face-to-face with a very devious-looking Draco Malfoy.

“Morning, Potter,” he spat, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Morning, Malfoy,” Harry replied, standing up to meet his gaze, “what brings you to this side of the Great Hall?”

“Oh, I was just looking to have a chat,” he said.

“A chat?” Ron piped up from the other side of the table, “when have you ever been known to have a chat with Harry? Or with any of us?” Harry turned around to face his friend, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Ron, no need to waste your energy on him. Let’s just finish our meal and be on our way.” Ron huffed, his eyes glancing behind Harry to give Malfoy another intimidating glare, but he was already gone.

“Well that’s weird, he’s left already,” he said.

“Good. Now we can eat in peace,” Harry replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

“Oh no, Harry, don’t–” he heard a voice from a few seats down. It was a girl he vaguely recognized from his potions class. Mary, perhaps? Or maybe Maura? He couldn’t be sure. The girl continued, “I think… I’m not positive, but I think Draco may have put something in your juice.”

“He what?” Ron was enraged. “Like poison?”

“Calm down, Ron, I highly doubt Malfoy poisoned me in broad daylight,” Harry said, once again attempting to cool his friend’s temper.

“I only saw it out of the corner of my eye, but I believe I saw him tip a vial into your glass,” the girl continued, “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you sooner.”

“That’s alright, I probably didn’t even have enough to take effect. Thanks for letting me know,” Harry replied, smiling politely at the girl. Now he wished he remembered her name so he could thank her properly.

“I swear to god, if Malfoy poisoned you–”

“He didn’t poison me Ron, it was probably only polyjuice potion or veritaserum or something.” Ron’s mouth dropped open.

“Are you not concerned about those options either? You could turn into Blaise Zabini or start spouting secrets! We need to figure out what it was.” Harry rolled his eyes, clearly not as concerned about this as Ron.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I don’t feel how I felt the last time I took polyjuice potion, so we can rule that one out. Why don’t I try to lie to you? Ask me a question.”

“Okay, how do you feel about Professor Snape’s class?”

“Love it. Wish we could have class on the weekends so I could see him every day.” He smiled, thinking how ridiculous it would be to wish for more time with Snape.

“Wow, that was an impressive lie.”

“I know.”

“So it’s not veritaserum, then. Perhaps it’s liquid luck?” Harry chuckled.

“No, I really don’t think Draco would give me a potion that would benefit me in any way.”

“Well, what else could it be?”

“I don’t know, perhaps we should just wait to see if I notice anything odd. I probably didn’t even have enough to see any effects.”

“I suppose,” Ron grumbled, “but if he did anything to hurt you–”

“I know, Ron, you’ll snap him like a twig.”

“Exactly.” Harry smiled, glad to have such a supportive best friend, even if he did get a little overzealous sometimes.

––––

That afternoon, Harry arrived late to Transfiguration. He mumbled an apology to Professor McGonagall as he took the only open seat in the classroom, right behind Draco. The smell of the other boy’s soap wafted toward him, and suddenly it was all Harry could think of. He became fixated on the white-blond head of hair in front of him and the outline of Draco’s side profile whenever he turned his head. When the class was over, Harry realized he hadn’t written down any notes.

“Are you alright, Harry? You look a bit dazed,” Hermione said when he joined her in the hall after class.

“No, I’m fine, I just… actually, I do have one question,” he said.

“Yes?”

“Are there different types of… love potions?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Hermione looked at him, confused.

“I mean… well, there was that time in class that you smelled the love potion and you said it smelled like toothpaste.” Hermione blushed, but nodded in agreement. “And then Ron was under an enchantment that one time from the chocolates he ate.”

“Yes, but what are you asking?”

“I’m asking if there’s any other type of potion that can make you think you’re in love. One that, I don’t know, enhances your senses? Makes you drawn to someone you’ve never been drawn to before?” Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Harry, do you think someone’s used a love potion on you?”

“No, I was just curious,” he said, his face turning an embarrassing shade of red, “never mind.”

––––

For the rest of the day, Draco Malfoy occupied Harry’s every thought. Every blond that walked past him caught his eye, and he was always disappointed when it wasn’t who he thought. For some reason, Draco’s taunting smile started to seem almost endearing, and Harry was beginning to understand why people might find the boy’s skinny body attractive. He was growing concerned, so he pulled Ron aside in the Gryffindor common room before they left for dinner.

“Ron, I think Draco might have given me a love potion,” he said.

“A love potion?” Ron’s eyes grew wide. “What makes you think that?”

“I can’t get him out of my head, and ever since breakfast, I’ve started to… god help me, but I’ve started to find him attractive.” Ron was speechless for a few moments, looking at Harry with a mix of fear and pain in his eyes.

“It must be a love potion, Harry, because I cannot imagine why else you would be having those awful thoughts.”

“I’m glad you agree,” Harry said, “I’ll confront him after dinner and get him to reverse the effects.”

––––

It proved difficult to confront Draco when he was always surrounded by his friends, so Harry decided to wait until nightfall and hope the other boy hadn’t retired to bed early. He pulled out the Marauders’ Map from under his bed later that evening and noticed Draco appeared to be in a hallway not too far from him. More importantly, he was alone. Trying to contain his excitement (which he was soon to be rid of once the effects of the potion were reversed), Harry walked out of the common room and down the hall toward Draco’s dot on the map.

Draco was sitting in a windowsill, reading a book in the moonlight. Harry couldn’t help but notice how impossibly gorgeous he looked, with the shadows casting sharp lines over his angular face.

“Ah, Potter,” he said, looking up from his book, “I thought you might find me here.”

“And why’s that?”

“I imagine you want to ask me what I put in your drink this morning.”

“I already know.” Draco raised his eyebrows, intrigued by this statement.

“What was it then?”

“It was a love potion.” Draco closed his book and set it down beside him. He clearly wasn’t expecting that response.

“What makes you think it was a love potion?”

“It’s clear, really,” Harry responded, “since the moment I drank that potion this morning, I haven’t been able to keep you out of my head. I’ve thought of nothing but you for the past twelve hours, and I’m sick of it. I can’t imagine why you’d want to make me fall in love with you, even for a short period of time, but I want it to stop. So if you could, please reverse the effects.”

A smile had crept onto Draco’s face, and he had stood up so that Harry was forced to look up into his eyes instead of down. Slowly, he walked toward Harry, and Harry backed away from him until his back was pressed against the cold, stone wall of the corridor. Draco’s hands were flat against the wall on either side of his head, and Harry could practically taste his breath.

“I suppose you won’t mind if I do this, then,” Draco muttered, leaning in.

“Do wha–” Harry’s question was cut off when he felt warm lips against his own. Forgetting that they were in the corridor and not everyone had gone to sleep yet, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling him even closer. To him, the rest of the world didn’t exist, only Draco.

As soon as it began, it was over, and Harry was left to stare up at Draco’s reddened lips and strangely bright eyes.

“It wasn’t a love potion,” he said, grinning down at Harry.

Harry was shocked, more at Draco’s smile than anything else. “Well then… what was it?” he asked, incredulous, but still very distracted by Draco’s lips.

“Nothing. It was a vial of water. I wanted to see what you would accuse me of poisoning you with, though I never suspected you would think it was a love potion.” Harry furrowed his brow, still trying to piece together this information.

“Well if it wasn’t a love potion, then why did I want to kiss you?” He was suddenly embarrassed. Draco shrugged. “Hang on, why did you kiss me?” Harry asked, realizing just how strange the last few minutes had been.

“Maybe I wanted to,” he said, still smiling at the boy trapped against the wall.

“Do you still want to?” Harry asked, breathless this time.

Rather than responding, Draco took his hand and led him down the hall. They walked in silence for a few minutes, thankfully without running into any other students, until they had reached a broom closet in a rarely-visited corner of the castle. Draco opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter.

Once they were both inside with the door closed behind them, Draco and Harry stood face-to-face in the darkness, neither of them wanting to make the next move.

“So… just to clarify, you didn’t give me a love potion?” Harry asked, and Draco shook his head. “And you kissed me because…”

“Would you shut up already, Potter?” Draco said, “Obviously I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. And it seemed that you wanted to kiss me too, so I figured I’d give it a shot.”

“What were you expecting to happen though? You were waiting in the hall for me to come find you, what was that about?” Even in the dark, Harry could see Draco roll his eyes.

“I was imagining you would find me in a rage and demand that I tell you what I put in your drink. Then I was thinking I could play with your mind a bit, make you paranoid that it was a slow-acting poison or a potion that would gradually turn your hair blue. I never expected–” he gestured between them “–this.”

“Oh,” Harry blushed, looking at the floor. Draco tipped his chin up so they were once again making eye contact.

“I didn’t say I was disappointed.” Then their lips were meeting again, this time faster and more desperate. They grasped at each others’ clothing, trying to pull themselves closer, groaning at the contact. Harry felt himself grow hard as Draco’s tongue licked into his mouth. Apparently Draco noticed, because in an instant his hands were on the button of Harry’s jeans.

“Is this okay?” he muttered into Harry’s mouth.

“God, yes,” he replied, aching to be touched. 

Draco undid his button, then the zipper, and put his fingers under the waistband of Harry’s boxers.

“Draco, please,” he moaned, frustrated at how long the other boy was taking. He felt Draco smile against his lips.

“So needy,” he muttered as he reached into Harry’s underwear to wrap his fingers around his aching cock. Harry gasped, his whole body tensing with pleasure. He was no longer able to focus on kissing Draco, but that didn’t seem to be an issue, because the other boy had moved on to biting gently at his neck.

It was all so much, Draco’s hand moving up and down Harry’s length and his teeth biting marks into the sensitive parts of his neck. Harry was gasping, trying to hold on so he wouldn’t embarrass himself by cumming in less than two minutes.

As if he could read Harry’s mind, Draco said, “it’s alright, you can cum, I won’t judge,” into the crook of Harry’s neck where a hickey was forming. That was all it took to push him over the edge. Harry’s vision went white as he soiled his underwear with hot spurts of cum. He let out a sigh as he rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, exhausted even though the whole ordeal had been so brief.

“Your turn,” he whispered, “I know you want it.” Draco chuckled, rubbing his clean hand over Harry’s back.

“If you insist.”

––––

The next morning, Harry awoke to Ron standing next to his bed, arms crossed and a stern expression painted across his face.

“Do you want to tell me why you have a giant hickey on your neck? Or why you came back so late last night?”

“What are you, my mother?” Harry asked, still waking up.

“I swear to god, if you were snogging Draco Malfoy–”

“Shut up, Ron, someone might hear you!”

“They’ve all gone to breakfast,” he said, “now tell me, what were you doing last night?” Harry blushed, ashamed to admit to Ron that no love potion had been involved in the events which transpired the previous night.

“I… may have kissed Draco,” he said, and Ron’s jaw dropped.

“So he used the potion to take advantage of you? I knew it.”

“No, Ron, I…” Harry paused, embarrassed, “there was no love potion. Apparently I actually have feelings for him.” Ron looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“For Malfoy? How could you, Harry? You couldn’t have fallen for anyone else?”

“I guess not,” he replied, “but it could be worse. At least he’s a good kisser.” Ron nearly vomited. “And that’s not the only thing he’s good at,” Harry continued, smirking.

At that, Ron took a seat next to Harry and put his head in his hands. “If this is going to become a thing between you two, I don’t need any details,” he said, “just knowing you like him is enough to make me want to cry.”

“Don’t worry, Ron, one day you’ll see him like I do,” Harry said, patting his friend’s shoulder comfortingly.

“God, I hope not,” Ron replied.

“Well. Not exactly like I do,” Harry said, grinning and thinking back to the previous night. He couldn’t wait for their next broom closet adventure.


End file.
